


The Truth About Abby

by HoneyImHomoLAHR (MrsChipRockefeller)



Series: Abby Experiment [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Revelations, note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsChipRockefeller/pseuds/HoneyImHomoLAHR
Summary: Whilst at the park Abby goes missing and an old face comes back to torture Hotch. Will the truth about Abby finally come out and what will happen when it does? Sequel to True Evil of a Twisted Mind





	The Truth About Abby

Park

It had been nine years since that eventful day. Nine years since he'd been found and had to undergo two operations due to the horror and torture Dr Norwood had put him through. Nine years since he'd given birth to his daughter through the wonders of surgery. Nine years they'd hidden the full truth from their little girl.

It wasn't they didn't want to they just didn't know how. How exactly did you explain to a child their father had given birth to her? How exactly did you explain to a child they'd been produced by an experiment against her father's will? How exactly did you explain to a child their father had been kidnapped, forced to undergo a sex change then impregnated with his own sperm in order to create her? How exactly did you also explain their father had had a caesarean and a sex change reversal to reverse him to what he should have always been while also assuring her she was very much wanted and loved? Anyway she was too young at the moment for them to explain all this to her and had promised she'd find out the full truth when she was sixteen.

It was an odd day off for the both of them so they had agreed to look after their two year old granddaughter, Haley. She was the apple of their eye along with their children. Aaron had been so touched that Becky and Jack had decided to name her after Jack's mother. It was the most fitting tribute and he believed she was watching over the young lovers and their baby girl.

Little Haley had been an unexpected pregnancy but everyone adored her from her head to her toes. Luckily her parents had been together for three years before she came along but they hadn't planned on having children just yet. They'd turned into amazing parents though claiming they had the best role models in their own parents. Aaron and Spencer tried to help out as much as they could along with Becky's parents.

Seven months ago they'd discovered Becky was expecting again. They were all excited and couldn't wait to meet the newest addition to the Hotchner family. Even Haley was excited even though she didn't truly understand that in three months she'd be a big sister.

They were currently at home looking after Haley while Becky and Jack were at the latest sonogram. Mostly they'd been trying to entertain her with Angelina the Ballerina but soon Abby would be coming home and they'd planned to go to the park with the both of them. Abby adored being an aunt.

They soon heard the school bus pull in and headed to the front door keeping Haley from running out. They opened the door while Aaron picked up his granddaughter holding her close to him. When the driver saw them she smiled back at them and soon Abby came running up to her fathers hugging them close.

"Want to go to the park?" Aaron asked.

She nodded and ran into the house. She slung her bag onto the couch causing Aaron to give her a glare. In answer she rolled her eyes and ran up to her room. She then came back down five minutes later minus her school bag.

"Ready dad," she beamed. "Can we take Haley to the park now?"

"Of course," he smiled back ruffling her hair.

She beamed back up at him and they all headed out to the car. Spencer held his husband's hand as they headed out there. Even after all these years they still loved each other as much as they did the day they got together. Their love had only grown stronger.

When they got to the car they opened up the back and Aaron placed his granddaughter in the baby car seat while Abby got in the other side. Once Haley was safely inside the car seat, even though she'd squirmed and tried to get out, he belted her in while she kicked her legs at him. She'd recently begun to get the terrible twos but Aaron had been prepared for it.

He then got in the front with his husband and headed the car off to the park they had always brought Abby to. Haley had grown to love this park to.

When they arrived they got out and headed them off to the play park. Haley tried to run off towards the play area but Aaron gently but firmly took her hand so she couldn't but she could enjoy walking. Jack and Becky had recently done away with her pushchair so she could get used to walking more often in preparation of becoming a big sister.

They let them play on the slides and swings while keeping an eye on them. While Abby was more than happy to swing herself Aaron pushed Haley while she kicked her legs out giggling producing a smile on her grandfather's face.

Ten minutes later they heard footsteps coming towards the play area and looked over to see Jack and Becky coming through the gate. Aaron smiled at his son and got his granddaughter out of the swing. Before he could stop her she ran towards her parents exasperating him.

He tried to run after her calling her name but she reached her parents before he could. Before he could Jack placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder and fixed her the infamous Hotchner glare which he'd inherited from his father.

"Haley Marie Hotchner," he said firmly. She just looked up at her father pouting her lip. "Do we run away from grandpa when he takes us out of the swing?" She shook her head. "Do we run away from grandpa when he's calling our name?" She shook her head again. "Now apologise to grandpa."

She turned back to Aaron with big, brown puppy dog eyes and answered, "Sorry grandpa."

"That's alright. Just don't do it again," Aaron replied placing his hand on her head.

"I won't, grandpa," she replied.

"Good."

Suddenly he heard his husband's panicked voice calling out his name in worry. He looked behind him to see his love going spare and looking extremely flustered and worried. He knew instantly something terrible had happened. His heart froze and his chest tightened. Oh god, something had happened to his daughter, hadn't it?

"Where's Abby?" Aaron asked worried.

"I don't know," Spencer answered guiltily worried about their daughter. "One minute she was on the swings the next she was gone. I'm sorry I only took my eyes off her for a second…"

"Honey, it's alright. You wouldn't intentionally lose our daughter…"

He nodded and they got to looking for their nine year old child.

They started scouring the park, all four of them, but they couldn't find hide or hair of her. Aaron started freaking out more. His daughter was missing! Oh god, his daughter was missing! Oh god, what if someone had taken her?!

Suddenly a child ran up to him and asked, "Excuse me, are you Agent Hotchner?" He nodded concerned and puzzled. How did this child know who he was? Children wouldn't have watched his FBI announcements. What did this child want from him? "I was told to give you this…" she added giving him a note then running off innocently.

As soon as he read the note he freaked and ran to his car.

'Missing something, Anna?'


End file.
